


A life before Hogwarts

by Scarydodo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Good Dursley Family, M/M, Other, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarydodo/pseuds/Scarydodo
Summary: We all know the story where Harry Potter was left on the Dursley's door step. We all know what they wanted us to believe about it, but what if it was different Then what we were told... this is that story!





	A life before Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFiction after reading so many in about 5 or so years.. so let's just see how it goes.. updates will be almost every week, as I post this from my phone as I don't have a laptop.. but I hope you enjoy anyway. 
> 
> Just a prologue 
> 
> All information is from Harry Potter wiki

The Dursley's were upstanding citizens of Surrey, Petunia a office worker before settling down at number 4 Privet Drive and marrying Vernon Dursley. Vernon a junior executive at Grummings drilling. They just had a son which they had named Dudley when things had changed for them. And this is where our story starts. 

It was a day after Hallowe'en when Petunia had opened her front door when she found him, bundled in a blue blanket with the letter 'H' sown on it. Petunia gave a small cry of shock before glancing around hoping to see if any clues as to why a baby was left on her doorstep. She could hear Dudley crying in the back ground and quickly grabbed the babe and bought him inside. 

Petunia pulled Dudley's bottle of the microwave and with the babe in her arms Walked to Dudley's room to give him, his bottle all the while trying to figure out what to tell Vernon. As Dudley fed from his bottle she yelled for Vernon to come down.

As Vernon lumbered down the stairs she finally noticed the letter which she read quickly before stumbling into a chair which had been placed in Dudley's bedroom. She was in her shock. Her sister, a sister she never thought to hear from again was dead. Murdered. 

"Yes pet?" Vernon asked as he got to Dudley's room and noticed the silent tears and the babe in her arms. "My sister is dead Vernon. Dead" she sobbed out. "This is my nephew Harry, her son. They were murdered." Vernon looked on in shock before making the decision to call in ask for the day off from work due to family matters.

"We have to keep him!" Petunia told Vernon after he got off the phone. "Please Vernon, he is special." She continued to say. Vernon could only nod his head. "We will treat him as our own, teach him, love him and hopefully he will be a credit to our family." He replied softly, smiling sadly down at her form, vowing silently to do right by his nephew and his wife and knowing that neighborhood will take pity on them having to take care of a nephew will only help. 

 

Tbc- hope you enjoyed


End file.
